SurReal Madrid FC
Introduction SurReal Madrid FC are a football club from Bradford, West Yorkshire, England. The club was founded on the 9th of November 2009, by a group of disallusioned City fans alongside a group of Spanish fans who had settled in the area, as the "3rd" side in Bradford behind both City & Park Avenue. The club is known to it's fans as "The SurRealists". They play their games in the South-West of the City at the Estadio Horsfall (currently known as "The Earlsborg Stadium" due to sponsorship rights taken at the beginning of Season 18), which is within half a mile of Park Avenue's own Horsfall Stadium. The club began in Division 7 Group 622 of the English TM Pyramid system and now, in their 2nd season (TM Season 18) the club is plying it's trade in Division 6, Group 208, more commonly known as Division 6.208. Season Progression Season 17 The club entered into Division 7.622 for their first season in TM and participated in the final 10 league games of the season. Winning 7, drawing 2 and losing only the penultimate game of the season, a 4-0 defeat at Wooooooooooo. At the end of Season 17 the club announced 2 awards, the Club Player of the Year, nominated by the club board and the Fans Player of the Year, which is nomitated by the fans. The Clubs POTY was Edgar Wills and the Fans POTY was Andy Cahill. The club finished top of Division 7.622, 4 points clear of FC Gooners and thus gained promotion to Division 6. Season 18 After gaining promotion it was confirmed Madrid would play in Division 6.208 for their 2nd season in TM. The club is aiming for solidarity in it's first season in Division 6, with an outside chance of promotion to Division 5. They also announced that they expect the club to reach Round 4 of the National Cup. On the 26th December 2009, the club announced that current shirt sponsors, Earlsborg, would sponsor the Stadium for the remainder of the season, thus the club has re-named the stadium to "The Earlsborg Stadium" with immediate effect. During Season's 17 & 18 Madrid took part in a 4 team tournament along with Acomb Gash, Avondale Athletic & Jay's All Star Team. The competition, known as Chris Kiwomya's Flying Circus was won by SurReal Madrid, bringing them their 2nd piece of silverware. On Monday the 11th January 2010, SurReal Madrid were knocked out of the National Cup in the 2nd Round with a surprise defeat, at home to Marshy's Magic Men. Despite taking a 2-0 lead, both goals coming from Scot Allenby, in the first 3 minutes, Madrid surrendered their advantage and after 120mins of football the score remained at 2-2. E. Wills & J. Ouaddou both missed their penalties in the shoot-out leaving Madrid with a 6-5 penalty shoot-out defeat leaving The SurRealists to focus on Promotion to Division 5 next Season. In early February 2010, the club annnounced plans to increase the Capacity of the Earlsborg Stadium. The first increase was an additional 1,000 that is due to be completed by 22/02/10. Further increases are planned over the coming weeks. Squad *'Note:'. *'*' denotes retiring at end of current season. ** denotes Transfer Listed Stadium & Facilities Honours Competition History Season 17 Division 7, Group 622 - ''Winners'' National Cup - ''Not entered'' Season 18 Division 6, Group 208 - ''Currently 1st place (14 games played)'' National Cup - ''2nd Round'' Chris Kiwomya's Flying Circus (Friendly League) - ''Winners (also involved Acomb Gash, Avondale Athletic & Jay's All Star Team)'' Player History Season 17 Club Player of the Year '- 'Edgar Wills (FC) Fans Player of the Year - Andy Cahill (DL) Division Player of the Year - 'B. Walsh (DMC) Transfers Highest Transfer Fee Received £16.2m for B. Walsh (DMC) on 02/12/09 from Sakata (Division 4.8 Brazil) Highest Transfer Fee Paid £11.6m for R. Rakarov (DMC) on 09/12/09 from HNK K. Novaki (Division 2.3 Croatia) Total Number of Sales 25 sold for £32.8m (as of 11/02/10) Total Number of Purchases 30 bought for £49m (as of 10/02/10) '*Note* '''Player sales does not include those released on a free transfer Records League '''Longest Unbeaten Streak: 9'' games (Match 34 Season 17 - Match 7 Season 18)'' Longest Winless Streak: 3'' games (Matches 21-23, Season 18) '' Longest Winning Streak: '7 games (Matches 1-7, Season 18) '' '''Biggest Win: 6-0 vs. The Quan United (h) (03/01/10, Match 16, Season 18) '' '''Biggest Defeat:' 4-0 vs. Wooooooooooo (a) (Match 33, Season 17) '' '''Top Goalscorer (Current Season)': 21'' (28 Appearances) E. Wills '' Top Goalscorer (Full Season): 21'' (28 Appearances) E. Wills (Season 18)'' Most Assists (Current Season): 14'' '(E. Wills) '''Most Appearances (Total): 38'' (E. Wills, P. Robinson, A. Croitoru) '' Most Goals in a Match: 3'', E. Wills vs. CSK Moscow (a) (30/12/09, Match 10, Season 18) '' Highest Home Attendance: 11981 vs. Banjo Town FC (27/01/10, Match 22, Season 18) Player Most League Appearances (Career) 38 ''E. Wills, P. Robinson, A. Croitoru'' 33 ''A. Cahill'' 31 ''T. Mear'' 28'' R. Rakarov, J. Pourcznik'' 27. J. Ouaddou 25 ''S. Meredith'' 21 P. Saxton, M. Mead 16'' S. Allenby'' 10 ''P. Lungu'' 9'' S. Al Karkouri'' , 8 ''E. Franchetti, T. Hall'' 5 ''M. Fairchild'' 4 A. Ross 2'' Bruno, M. Routledge, S. Muir'' ' ' Most League Goals (Career) ''' '''29 ''E. Wills'' 14 ''J. Porucznik'' 10 ''T. Mear'' 5 ''P. Saxton, R. Rakarov'' 4''' S. Al Karkouri, S. Allenby, J. Ouaddou'' 1 ''S. Meredith, P. Hall, A. Ross'' Most League Assists (Career) ''' '''17 ''E. Wills'' 15'' 'A Croitoru '''10 J. Porucznik 4''' P. Saxton, T. Mear, M. Mead '''3 ''T. Hall, J. Ouaddou, A. Cahill, R. Rakarov'' 2 ''S. Allenby, P. Robinson (GK)'' 1 ''P. Lungu, S. Al Karkouri, E. Franchetti'' Most MOTM (Career) 11 ''E. Wills'' '''5 J. Ouaddou'' 4'' A. Croitoru'' 3 ''T. Mear, J. Porucznik'' 2''' A. Cahill, S. Allenby, P. Robinson '''1 ''M. Mead, P. Saxton, P. Lungu, T. Hall, R. Rakarov'' Most Team of the Weeks Awards (Career) 9 ''E. Wills'' 6 ''A. Croitoru'' 5'' J. Ouaddou'' 3''' A. Cahill, M. Mead '''2 ''R. Rakarov'' 1 ''P. Saxton, T. Mear, S. Allenby, J. Porucznik'' Cup Biggest Win: ''1-0 vs. Woodsy's Wonders (a) (07/01/10, 1st Round, Season 18)'' Biggest Defeat: N/A Most Appearances: 2'', P. Robinson, M. Mead, A. Cahill, S. Meredith, J. Ouaddou, S. Allenby, A. Croitoru, R. Rakarov, T. Mear, E. Wills, J. Porucznik'' Top Goalscorer (Current Season): 2 (2 Appearance) S. Allenby Most Assists (Current Season): 1 (2 Appearance) S. Allenby, A. Croitoru, J. Porucznik Most Goals in a Match: 2, S. Allenby, vs. Marshy's Magic Men (h) (11/01/10, 2nd Round, Season 18) Highest Home Attendance: 9,385 vs. Marshy's Magic Men (11/01/10, 2nd Round, Season 18) Lastest Round Appeared: 2nd Round, Season 18 Most MotM (Current Season): ''1, S. Allenby, J. Porucznik'' Other Most Capped Player: ''No caps awarded at present'' Most Club Appearances (League, Cup & European Games):'' 40 (E. Wills, P. Robinson, A. Croitoru) '' League Positions Season 17: Division 7.622 (Champions/Promoted- 1st, P10, W7, D2, L1) Season 18: Division 6.208 (Currently 1st, P28, W19, D4, L5) Cup Progression Season 17: Did not enter Season 18: 2nd Round